deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/One Minute Melee - Vergil vs. Itachi Uchiha
Description Devil May Cry VS Naruto! These two older brothers do not share the same ideals as their younger siblings, both embracing the hidden powers of their bloodline, but who shall win, Sparda's bloodline or the Bloodline of the Uchiha Clan? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight (Cue Itachi Uchiha Theme) In the hideout of the infamous criminal group, known as the Akatsuki, their missions would have them acquire specific sources of power in order to bring about the perfect world, however, while many members of the Akatsuki were off on their own missions, only a select few remained dormat at their hideout, one of these individuals was Itachi Uchiha, he had been called to their leader, Tobi by his order, Itachi entered the room and sat directly opposite Tobi. Tobi: Itachi, I imagine you're wondering why we haven't given you a specific mission yet, do not worry, we have a mission for you. Itachi looked at Tobi's eye with a glare only an Uchiha can give off, but he remained observant. Tobi: In recent events, there has been an individual who has acted outside all of the villages, some of Orochimaru's spies were able to obtain some information on the individual. Itachi: What does he do that concerns the Akatsuki? Tobi looked at Itachi before continuing. Tobi: We don't know his name, we only have one reported sighting of him, he wore blue clothes, had white hair and carried swords on his person. Itachi thought if anyone he knew fit this description, but to his memory, no one comes to mind. Itachi: Anything else noteworthy? Tobi: He appears to have fought and defeated another swordsman who doesn't appear to hail from any of the five villages as well. Itachi stands up and heads for the door. Tobi: Itachi, proceed carefully to the outskirts of the Hidden Rain Village, and be wary, this individual may be hiding something he doesn't want anyone to see... Itachi left the room and set his sights on the Hidden Rain Village, where he might find this individual. Several Days Later... Under a thundering night with heavy rain, Itachi had arrived in his destination, using the trees to gain leverage over his search, and sure enough, out in the opening was a man, cloaked in blue, white hair, carried swords and was giving off a strange type of chakra, Itachi readied his kunai, with one swift jump, he lept at the man, however, his opponent unsheathed his sword and repels Itachi's kunai. Vergil was finally discovered. Vergil: So, someone finally showed up. (Cue "Let's Just See" - Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition ) Itachi looked at his opponent before readying himself. Vergil: Very well then... this may be fun. Vergil held Yamato and assumed his own stance. LIVE AND LET DIE! 'FIGHT!' Vergil and Itachi rush at each other, Vergil delivers the first strike, going for several slashes at Itachi, but Itachi evades them all, whilst looking at Vergil, he continues his attack, and with one upward strike, Itachi evades and jumps into the air, throwing a couple of kunai at Vergil, but Vergil evades many of them and slices the ones he couldn't. Itachi: Hmmm... 50 seconds Vergi: Don't get so cocky... Vergil dashes in several directions, leaving several Judgment Cuts in Itachi's area, one dash however knocks Itachi into the air, chaining him into a number of the judgment cuts, but Itachi manages to land on his feet, Vergil also lands and sheaths Yamato, Itachi then jumps back into the air. Itachi: Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Jutsu! Itachi then forms a massive fire ball, and sends it in Vergil's direction, Vergil quickly dashed out of the way, evading the fire ball, Itachi then lands and casts a shadow clone of himself before jumping to a nearby tree. The clone walks slowly to Vergil, Vergil looks at the clone, but as the clone approaches Vergil, it unexpectedly blows up, momentarily surprised by this, the real Itachi emerges from the thick grey clouds, before he throws a single kunai, Vergil slices the Kunai in two, but Itachi's second shadow clone throws Itachi forward, knocking Vergil back serveral meters. 40 seconds Vergil: You're going down. Vergil forms several blue swords around Itachi, one by one, Vergil sends them at Itachi, Itachi looks at Vergil before uttering one word... Itachi: Amaterasu! Itachi's black Amaterasu flames form around him, all of Vergil's sword are ineffective against the flames, Vergil then quickly jumps back, as he sees a flame following his trail. Itachi: Mangekyo Sharingan! Itachi's eyes manifest their Mangekyo Sharingan variant, he looks at Vergil before quickly throwing out a much faster Fire Ball Jutsu, Vergil barely avoids the projectile, Itachi quickly approaches Vergil, grabbing him, then throwing him behind, Vergil lands on the ground before unsheathing Yamato again. 30 seconds Vergi: Resigned to your fate? Vergil forms another set of swords, but this time, instead of forming around Itachi, he forms them around himself, all pointing towards Itachi, he raises one of his hands, and the first sword travels toward Itachi, Itachi simply sidesteps the sword, Vergil then sends a pair of swords, Itachi evades the strike this time, firing several Fire Balls at once, Vergil sends the remaining swords at Itachi, the two attacks meet in the middle, thus cancelling each other out. Itachi then lands on his feet before manifesting his Mangekyo Sharingan once again. Itachi: Susanoo! Itachi's Susanoo forms around him, surrounding him an orange-flaming etheral Susanoo. 20 seconds Itachi guides his Susanoo towards Vergil, Vergil goes in and delivers his own barrage of sword swings, but Itachi's Susanoo matches all of his swings, each of them, in one moment of the advantage, Itachi's Susanoo grabs Vergil and throws him into the air, and then casts a Fire Ball Jutsu, hitting Vergil directly, falling onto the ground, Itachi's Susanoo holds it's blade ready. But Vergil's not down yet, he gets back up and holds his right arm close to him and closes his eyes. Vergi: Now... I'm Motivated!! Vergil enters his Devil Trigger. 10 seconds Vergil's blue aura glows as it directly opposes the power of the Susanoo, Vergil quickly rushes at Itachi's Susanoo, the blade of his Susanoo matches Yamato blade-for-blade, keeping pace with the Son of Sparda, on one strike however, the Susanoo manages to get Vergil off guard with it's flames, not missing this opportunity, Itachi goes for one of his best techniques. Itachi: Totsuka Blade! Itachi's Susanoo holds it's blade high before slashing downward, the blade hits Vergil, but Yamato blocks his strike, Vergil then breaks Itachi's guard as Yamato's glows blue, Vergil then thrusts forward, piercing Itachi's Susanoo, only a moment passes before Vergil starts rapidly slashing Itachi's Susanoo, with each sucessful strike, Itachi's Susanoo becomes weaker and a sword froms above the Susanoo, after several seconds, Vergil cuts open the Susanoo turning his back to Itachi as he does. Vergil: Rest in peace... All of the swords strike through the Susanoo, damaging Itachi at the same time. K.O.! Bleeding from the attack, Itachi falls onto his knees as Vergil walks away... Itachi: We'll do battle again... Result This Melee's winner is... Vergil! Category:Blog posts Category:Shadow7615